


They were roommates

by itcouldbeworse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Literally everyone else knows, M/M, Nudity, Oblivious Harry Potter, no beta we die like our favorite characters, they bang a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcouldbeworse/pseuds/itcouldbeworse
Summary: The gang is back for their 8th year. Harry made a promise to look after a surly Slytherin and it's a good thing he did because not everyone at Hogwarts is ready to let the war go. What happens when Harry gets fed up with being ignored and stumbles into saving Draco Malfoy from a very awkward situation.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

Harry lay sprawled on the floor in front of the roaring fire in the common room fireplace. He was trying to relax after a long day of classes and avoiding the hero worship from the younger students. It actually hadn’t been as bad as he thought as most of the other students had been suffering the same war. It was mostly the new first years and a handful of second years who still gawked and tried to dredge up the nerve to thank him. Harry didn’t want their thanks or recognition, he just wanted to be left alone. 

He glanced over to the couch that he was laying in front of. ‘Well, maybe not too alone.’ he thought as he subtly observed Ron and Hermione cuddling on the couch. It wasn’t uncommon for his two best friends to show affection in public like this seeing as they were a couple. It also wasn’t uncommon for Harry to feel a little lonely when he saw it. He was immensely happy for them of course, but sometimes he wondered of he would ever achieve that level of intimacy with someone else. He wondered if anyone would be able to see past the scar on his forehead and treat him like a normal person. That he could be a person someone else loved just for the pure fact that he was Harry, not the savior of the Wizarding world. Just Harry. He let out a slow breath and cast a quick tempus. It was nearly eleven. He took another moment to take in the warmth of the fire before he heaved himself up.

“I think I’ll head to bed.” He announced to Ron and Hermione.

“Alright mate” Ron acknowledged, his arms giving Hermione a squeeze.

“Goodnight Harry.” Hermione replied looking up from where her head was on Ron’s chest to give him a small smile. 

“G’night.” Harry said as he headed in the direction of the boys dorms. All of the students who had elected to come back to Hogwarts for an 8th year had been moved to their own set of dorms away from the other students. This was mostly because the 8th years had been given some liberties that the younger students didn’t have such as being allowed to leave the school grounds whenever they wished and not actually having a curfew. Seeing as they were all legally adults McGonagall had seen no reason to set such restrictions so long as they were respectful and acted responsibly. 

Harry reached the dorms and thought about how all of the 8th year boys shared the dorm, except one. Draco Malfoy had spoken to McGonagall after the welcoming feast and had apparently asked to stay in the Slytherin dorms. Harry wasn’t sure what was said, but McGonagall had agreed and made the arrangements for him to stay with the other Slytherins. He had hoped they would have been able to put the old rivalry behind them after everything that happened in the war, but was decidedly disappointed when he realized Malfoy was steadfastly ignoring him at every turn. Harry tried not to let it bother him, but it was no use. Every time he saw Malfoy he expected a snarky remark or some form of recognition at least, a sneer even, but he only received stony silence. It was odd to think about, but one of the only reasons he even returned to Hogwarts was because of Malfoy himself. 

Harry thought back to the summer leading up to this year. He had gone to Malfoy manner to return the wand he stole and Narcissa had invited him in for tea. He hadn’t felt capable of refusing so he found himself in the sitting room of Malfoy manner, back rigid in a chair sipping tea with his childhood nemesis’ mother. She asked after his health politely and he stuttered out an answer that he was fine and he hoped she was as well. There was a minute of awkward silence before Harry couldn’t come up with anymore polite conversation and said what was on his mind. 

“I wanted to thank you.” Harry blurted out. “For lying for me. You saved my life.” Narcissa carefully set her tea back on her saucer.

“You shouldn’t thank me. I likely wouldn’t have if Draco hadn’t still been in the school.” There was defiance in her eyes telling him not to argue. To not make her out to be a hero when her intentions had never been to save Harry. 

“I respect that you care for your family, and I don’t blame you.” He isn’t sure why, but he adds “There’s a lot I would do to have some people back.” And he feels the truth in his own words. Knows now how far he would go to keep those who he has left safe, wishes he could go back and keep others alive. He feels an itch at the edges of his eyes and a lump in his throat. Harry shifts his gaze to looking intently at his cup of tea and waits for the feeling to pass. Narcissa clears her throat.

“If anyone is giving thanks it should be me. I don’t know why you did it, but thank you for speaking at our trials. I believe it is the only thing that kept me and Draco from being sentenced to Azkaban.”  
Harry hesitated. 

“I’m sorry about-”

“Lucius made his own choices in the first war and they carried over to this one. There is nowhere to place blame except with him. I’m certain your speaking on our behalf was the sole reason he was given a reduced sentence rather than a life sentence and that is much more than we expected.” When Harry looked up next Narcissa was giving him a light smile. “I believe it is best to put the past behind us and try to continue on. It won’t be easy, but I’m sure we’ll manage.”  
Harry smiled back and gave a small nod. The conversation turned to lighter topics if a little stilted, but Harry relaxed in his chair a little. 

“Will you be returning to Hogwarts this fall to complete your studies?” Narcissa asked. Harry felt himself frown. That really was the million galleon question. He wasn’t sure of what he wanted right now. After the war he was so tired of fighting he wasn’t sure he could follow the auror path he had originally set out for. He still wanted to help with the efforts to get the wizarding world back to normal and he wanted to help eliminate the discrimination against muggleborns and werewolves, but he wasn’t sure he could handle the stress of getting wrapped up with more dark wizards. 

“Um. Well.” He couldn’t really think of much else to say. He felt a little helpless and decided to just go for honesty. “I’m not really sure.”  
He must have sounded as helpless as he felt because Narcissa suddenly had a concerned frown on her face. 

“Why is that?” she asked, not pressing, but at least sounding like she cared about his answer and maybe that’s why he told her what had been on his mind. 

“I’m just not sure what I want anymore. I thought I had a plan in mind, but after everything that’s happened…” He trailed off not knowing how to explain the conflict in his head. 

“You don’t have to be certain of what you want in order to finish your studies.” She replied calmly, almost motherly. “Take the year to finish your education and think about what you want. The time to decide can come later and there are many withes and wizards who change their path later in life if you should want to.”  
Harry thought about that. He supposed he could just decide later and it would be better to have the full education that everyone else got. Besides it would also keep him away from the rest of the wizarding world for a bit and maybe he could feel a little normal for a while. 

“Thank you.” Harry said, feeling a little less pressured. “I think that wouldn’t be a bad idea.”  
Narcissa smiled and it made her face look a bit kinder. 

“I recently had a very similar conversation with Draco.” She informed him. Harry’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Really?” he couldn’t help but ask. She nodded with a slight frown.

“We’re not quite sure how his return will be received, but his education must be completed.” Harry frowned at that. He knew things would not be as they were before, but he had hoped that the ones on the light side of the war would be able to see the hypocrisy in harming anyone who had been pardoned. 

“I’ll keep an eye on things.” Harry said before he could stop himself. Narcissa looked at him with a touch of fondness. Harry felt his face warm a little. 

“You have already done so much for my family. More, I fear, than we deserve.” Harry felt uncomfortable with the gratitude in her voice. 

“I- It would be wrong of them to do anything. He’s been pardoned. If other people can’t see that then I’ll speak with them.” Harry felt he would do that for anyone he saw being mistreated because of which side they were on in the war.  
Narcissa merely smiled at him. 

“Thank you. It would certainly put me at ease with him returning.” Harry could only nod in response. When it was time for Harry to leave Narcissa walked him to the door and thanked him for stopping by and returning the wand in person. She hesitated a moment and then actually pulled Harry into a light hug. He felt his face heat at the contact. He really wasn’t used to physical affection from anyone he wasn’t close to and even then it was still vaguely uncomfortable unless it was Ron or Hermione. He awkwardly patted her back and then she released him and seemed slightly amused at his discomfort as he walked away. 

He thought about the interaction every so often and used it as his excuse to feel no guilt about pulling out the map and looking it over to find the dot that read Draco Malfoy, which is exactly what he did that night before going to bed. He did it most nights now that he thought about it.  
Okay, maybe every night, but he had promised to keep an eye on things. Most of the time he found Malfoy in the Slytherin dorms which is where he was tonight.  
A few other times when he checked it he found Malfoy in the library and it was pure coincidence that Harry decided he could use a bit of study time too.  
Once, earlier in the year Harry had overheard a couple of younger Gryffindors trying to antagonize Malfoy while he was in the library. Malfoy had simply continued working and ignored the ugly words from the younger students. Annoyed, Harry had immediately stormed over and told them off. When he turned around Malfoy had left and Harry felt vaguely disappointed.  
Harry sighed as he stared at the dot lingering in the Slytherin dorms. He wondered what the blonde’s problem was. Couldn’t he see that he was only trying to help. That he was trying to resolve the animosity between them. He was still examining the map when Ron came into the dorms. Harry cleared the map and put it away in his trunk. When he turned around Ron was watching him.

"What?" He asked. Ron's lips twitched.

"You're still watching him." It wasn't a question and he didn't have to ask who Ron meant by 'him'. 

"Not really. Just checking on things." Harry tried to sound casual. Ron snorted then tried to stifle his laughter. 

"Alright mate. It's okay if you were though. I er, support you." 

"What does that mean?"

"Just something Hermione and I were talking about. Forget about it for now. Just- if there's ever anything you need to talk about you can tell me. You're my best mate and any uh, choices you make are fine with me."  
Harry was phenomenally confused by whatever Ron was trying to say but he could tell he was trying to be a good friend so he just accepted it.

"Er right thanks."

"No problem. G'night Harry." He said as he grabbed his bed clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"G'night." He replied as he climbed into bed and pulled up the covers. 

Later that week as Harry was putting away his books from class and getting ready to meet Ron and Hermione for dinner his hand brushed the map in his trunk. He hesitated before deciding to give the map a once over. Malfoy had been showing up at the great hall less and less and it bothered Harry a bit. He wanted to say it was because the git thought he was too good to have meals with everyone else, but he knew that likely wasn’t the case. Locating the familiar dot on the parchment Harry was thrown to find Malfoy was alone in a classroom on the 3rd floor. That was a bit out of the ordinary. Harry frowned and thought about it for a moment. He supposed he could just walk by on his way to the great hall. Just to check on things and make sure nothing odd was going on. It would be fine. He wasn’t obsessing. He decided to stuff his invisibility cloak into his bag and take it with him. If Malfoy was going to try to avoid him then he just wouldn’t let Malfoy see him. 

As Harry neared the corridor that Malfoy was in he ducked into an alcove and pulled on the invisibility cloak. He checked the map again and saw that Malfoy’s dot was moving out of the room and down the hall. He was debating between leaving it alone and following Malfoy when he heard voices around the corner. He’d been so focused on Malfoy’s dot that he hadn’t noticed three other dots coming up on the hallway as well. Harry rounded the corner to walk past them. 

“Isn’t that the Malfoy prat?” one of the Slytherins asked gesturing in front of them. He was a taller slim boy probably in his 6th year. Harry slowed down, but the group continued to walk several yards behind Malfoy. 

“Ugh. It is.” The middle one answered, a girl with short brown hair looking to be about the same age except she wore Ravenclaw robes.

“Hm. What’s that spell you mentioned the other day?” The third one asked the girl quietly, another boy around the same age with sandy blond hair and also in Slytherin robes. 

“Which one?” She asked sounding exasperated. 

“The one that vanishes all the persons clothes.” He answered with a sharp smile. The other two looked surprised at first, but then they both grinned and started after Malfoy. 

“Let me show you how it’s done.” The girl said once they were a few feet from Malfoy’s back. Harry pulled his wand to stop her, but the words were already leaving her lips, the spell already hurtling towards an unsuspecting Malfoy. Without really thinking Harry ran the few extra feet to reach him. He was racing the spell, but the spell was a step faster. Harry stepped in front of him just as the spell hit the unsuspecting wizard. Harry threw his cloak open and engulfed Malfoy in it. There were noises of confusion behind him, the sound of a wand clattering to the ground, and an indignant squawk from Malfoy. Harry threw his arm out from under the cloak and shot multiple curses in quick succession at the three students without really thinking about it. Within seconds large boils and blisters started appearing on the three 6th years faces and they shrieked with indignation before taking off in the opposite direction. Harry relaxed slightly as they left before he heard an indignant huff behind him. He turned around without really thinking and immediately his face caught fire as he was confronted with a very naked Draco Malfoy.

“um.” Harry said intelligently doing his very best to not let his eyes wander. He may have caught sight of thin white scars on Malfoy’s chest and then a black shape on his left wrist before Malfoy turned his wrist towards himself effectively blocking it from view. He forced himself to drag his eyes back up to meet Malfoy’s icy ones. He found it equally hard to maintain eye contact and decided it was a losing battle no matter where he looked. 

“Potter.” Draco said, sounding like he was barely holding onto his anger. “Why am I naked?” He demanded. Harry’s eyes widened a bit as he realized how close they were both standing to fit under the cloak. He was grateful he wasn’t the tallest and that they were both rather thin or they may not fit at all.

“The others. I heard them say something about hexing you and I followed them.” Mostly true. Malfoy’s eyes narrowed on him and a frown twisted his face.

“Thank you, Potter, but I can get on without your help. You needn’t run to my aid at every opportunity.” He spat sounding rather annoyed. Harry was only incensed by his words. 

“Oh, right you would have been really well off standing in the middle of the hallway in the buff.” Harry shot back heatedly. Draco didn’t seem to have much to say about that. He frowned and looked around them. 

“This cloak is rather thin.” He commented. 

“It’s kind of a special cloak. We’re invisible right now.” Draco’s eyes went wide. 

“Impressive.” Draco said simply, looking quite surprised. Harry didn’t know what to say next and ended up just awkwardly standing in front of Malfoy. He seemed to be waiting for something, but when nothing happened he huffed. 

“Potter.” He said flatly. 

“Erm, yes?” 

“I’m naked.” Harry’s face flamed.

“I’m aware.” 

“You’re not.” Draco said plainly. 

“I assure you I’m perfectly aware-“ Harry started before Draco cut him off.

“No you- ugh. You are not naked.” Malfoy said as if he were speaking to someone very simple.

“Er, no, I’m not.” Harry was slightly worried about where this was going. His heart was hammering. He was only inches from Malfoy’s chest.

“If I cannot be seen like this, don’t you think it would be best if only I were under the cloak?” Draco asked once again spelling it out.

“oh. OH, Yes. Right.” Harry quickly slipped out from under the cloak, but kept his hand curled around the hem. “What are you going to do?” Harry asked.

“I’m going to get more clothes, obviously.” Draco snarked, but the bite wasn’t really there.

“Back in the Slytherin dorms?” Harry asked.

“That is where I reside, yes.” Harry frowned.

“Two of those three were from your own house. What if they’re waiting for you back at the dorms?” Draco didn’t immediately respond to that. Harry wished he could see his face to try to gauge what he was thinking.

“I suppose I’ll take care of it then.” He answered. Harry did not like that idea. 

“You’re naked.” It was his turn to point it out now. Malfoy huffed from under the cloak.

“Well what else do you expect me to do? Spend the rest of my life under your cloak?” Draco said waspishly. 

“No. Just- Why don’t you- er come to the 8th year dorms and you can borrow a set of clothes to get back to your dorm. That way if they’re waiting you’re not dueling them in the buff.” Harry had absolutely no idea why he offered. He really needed to learn to think about what he said before he said it.

“Normally I wouldn’t be caught dead in those rags you call clothes, but it seems I have little choice.” Draco conceded. Harry was surprised. Draco moved to stand next to Harry and he jolted slightly when Draco’s shoulder made contact with his through the cloak. 

“Lead the way.” Draco said sounding unenthusiastic. Harry walked them back up to the 8th year dorms and said the password to let them through the portrait hole. Luckily nearly everyone was eating dinner at the moment so the common room was empty and Harry quickly led Draco across the room to the door that led to the boys dormitories. Harry was pretty sure Draco had been following him because he heard a second pair of steps the whole way, but they had been faint because Draco didn’t even have shoes on and now they were practically nonexistent. It was rather awkward that neither one had spoken the whole way up and Harry jumped when Draco finally spoke.

“Lot less red than I expected.” He quipped. 

“All of the houses stay in the 8th year dorms.” Harry replied.

“I know, but I expected any room you inhabited to be drenched in Gryffindor colors.” Harry rolled his eyes at that and flipped his trunk open. 

“Have at it.” He said and gestured at the trunk so that Draco could pick a set of clothes and they could be through with this very awkward situation. Draco’s head popped out from the cloak rather comically. His hair stood up in one place from being rumpled by the fabric. Harry had noticed that he wasn’t gelling his hair back anymore and it looked rather nice. Harry was thrown from his musings when Draco picked up a pair of boxers and held them up.

“Guess you’re not a briefs guy.” He quipped. Harry snatched the underpants from Draco’s hand. His face flushing. ‘This was really all very backwards. Shouldn’t Malfoy be the one blushing? He’s the one naked after all.’ Harry thought irritably.

“Can we hurry this along please?” Harry grumbled. Draco snorted and dove back into the trunk.

“You’re wardrobe really is quite horrendous.” Draco informed him as he pulled out a very over sized shirt and tossed it to the side. 

“None of this even looks like it’ll fit you.” He added distractedly as he pulled out a pair of baggy jeans with multiple holes. Draco tisked and continued looking. 

“They don’t really fit I suppose I just haven’t gotten around to going shopping.” Harry said feeling a bit embarrassed. He didn’t really care what he was wearing when he was on the run from Voldemort, but he supposed he should try to dress a little nicer since he could actually go out and shop for himself now. Draco made a frustrated noise and finally settled on an over sized black t-shirt that was a little wrinkled, but didn’t have any holes and a pair of jeans that only had one hole in the knee. 

“Some privacy perhaps?” Draco said. 

“Er right.” Harry replied as he turned around to face the back of the room. He heard rustling for a minute and then another frustrated huff. 

“Honestly Potter where did these come from? There’s no way any of this would have ever fit you. They can’t possibly be your clothes.”

Harry turned around and had to bite back a laugh as he found Malfoy holding up the pants around his waist looking triple his size. The shirt was so baggy it made him look even skinnier than normal. It was comical seeing the prim and proper Draco Malfoy wearing his over sized hand me downs. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the clothes. He saw Malfoy tense but continued anyway. 

“They’re hand me downs from my cousin. He was rather large and the charms I use wear off after a while.” Harry explained distractedly as he waved his wand and started shrinking the clothes. The spell wasn’t necessarily supposed to be used on clothes which is why it wore off and the clothes never looked like they fit just right, but it did the job of making them more wearable and that was all Harry had needed before. He wore his school robes most of the time anyway. Draco was looking rather confused now. 

“Why would you need hand me downs? Surely your relatives were better off. Your father came from a rather well-off pure blood family after all.” Harry shrugged, his smile tight. 

“Doesn’t really matter. You can borrow my trainers to get back to the dorms.” Harry was bothered by the thought of Draco going back to the Slytherin dorms when his own housemates were so antagonistic. Truth be told he was bothered by Malfoy being anywhere that he couldn’t keep an eye on him. He had promised to keep an eye on things to Narcissa after all.  
Actually, that gave him an idea. Harry’s eyes slid to the extra bed next to his that still stood in the room. The one that was supposed to belong to Malfoy. After another moment of thought Harry made up his mind and started heading for the door as Draco finished pulling on the pair of trainers.

“Let’s go then.” He said. Draco looked confused. 

“Go where?” 

“Back to your dorm.” Draco’s confusion only grew.

“Um, I will be returning to my dorm and you will be doing whatever it is saviors of the wizarding world do.” Draco insisted. 

“No.” Harry decided. “We’re both going back to the Slytherin dorms so you’ll have some backup in case they decide to try to jump you again.” Harry shot back, still walking and leading them both out of the 8th year dorm. Draco spluttered indignantly behind him. Harry had a hard time not laughing. 

“You can’t follow me around all the time.” Draco pointed out. “I’ll be alone in the dorm with them eventually.”

“Which is why we’re moving your things to the 8th year dorm where they should have been in the first place.” Draco didn’t seem to know how to respond to that. He seemed torn between the decision to be rude or follow Harry’s lead and be civil. There was silence and then a lot of jumbled words while Draco settled on what to say. 

“What makes you think you can just decide that Potter?” He demanded. Harry decided to reason with him before pulling out the big guns. 

“Why didn’t you move in there in the first place?” Draco seemed to contemplate him before answering.

“Look, I wasn’t sure how well an ex-death eater would be received, and I felt it was best to just remove myself from the situation. I would have only put people on edge.” Draco’s voice had changed. He sounded sincere and he wasn’t being snarky. He looked mildly uncomfortable, but there was a modicum of pleading in his voice asking Harry to understand.

“No one in the 8th year dorms will lay a finger on you.” Harry assured him sounding determined and certain of his words before his voice softened. “Which is more than I can say for those other students, so I would appreciate it if you’d move your things in.” 

“I’m not afraid of those imbeciles.” Draco said defiantly. “I can take care of myself. Why do you even care?” 

‘Okay fine.’ Harry thought. ‘Big guns.’ 

“It doesn’t matter why.” Because truthfully Harry himself wasn’t entirely sure. “We’ll move your things in, or I’ll write your mum about what happened today.”  
Draco froze. He looked like Harry had just smacked him in the face. 

“Write my mum?” Draco demanded sounding disbelieving.

“Yep.” Harry said as he continued walking, leading them down to the Slytherin dorms. Draco hurried to catch up with him.

“You wouldn’t.”

Harry merely hummed noncommittally and continued walking. Draco grumbled the rest of the way to the common room and once they arrived Harry waited patiently for Draco to open the door. Draco threw an irritated look at Harry before giving the password and leading them inside. Immediately heads turned to stare at golden boy Harry Potter walking into the Slytherin common room. Harry was thankful most of the students were still at dinner or this would be even worse.  
Harry spotted the Slytherins who had attacked Malfoy sitting in the corner and noticed one of them was holding a camera. Likely ready to catch Malfoy running back in without clothes. Harry kept his face blank despite his boiling rage. There was no need to make a scene right now. 

Draco swiftly walked to the dormitories and led Harry into the room. Draco walked to the bed at the end and started opening drawers and packing his trunk. Harry mostly just stood off to the side, but couldn’t help himself when he peered into the trunk. He saw an article of clothing and his lips twitched. 

“You’re one to talk.” Harry said as he held up a pair of briefs. Draco tisked and flicked his wand at the article of clothing. It folded itself and dropped into the trunk. Draco continued his packing, but Harry could see his ears turning red. Once the trunk was all packed Draco tapped it with his wand. It floated up between them and he led it from the room. Harry followed him out and kept an eye on the glaring boil-covered Slytherins in the back of the room. Once they reached the main floor Draco stopped Harry. 

“I’ve got it from here you can go ahead and join up with your pals now.” Draco waved him off.

“Are you sure?” Harry received a very deadpan look in response. “Alright, but you better actually go up to the dorms. I will write her if I have to.” Draco paled slightly before his ears reddened again and Harry grinned. “I’ll see you later then.” Harry said and walked off to enter the great hall for dinner. 

“Harry! Where have you been?” Hermione called as he approached her and Ron. Harry glanced up at the head table and saw that McGonagall wasn’t there.

“McGonagall wanted to have a word. Draco Malfoy will be staying with us in the 8th year dorms and she didn’t want any fuss over it so she warned me and asked me to mention it to anyone who may have a problem. She says we’re to leave each other alone and not get into any fights.”  
Ron groaned at the news and Hermione elbowed him, but he didn’t really say much else and seemed relatively unbothered so hopefully that was a good sign. Hermione looked thoughtful. 

“I wonder why he didn’t just start off in the 8th year dorms.”

“Probably worried about fighting with the other students.” Harry supplied some of the truth. Hermione nodded at that.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Ron supplied. Hermione frowned at him and gave him a meaningful look. When Ron still looked clueless Hermione jerked her head in Harry's direction. Ron seemed to catch onto something. "Er, we'll be fine though. I'm sure we can get on without actually fighting. It shouldn't be a problem" Harry was surprised by Ron's words.

"Really?" Harry asked felling a little skeptical of Ron's words. 

"Yeah. We're adults now. We can move on. Maybe we'll even get along." The last part of his sentence sounded a little more like a question and it looked like the words took a lot of effort, but Hermione gave Ron an approving nod and he turned his attention back to dinner. 

“I wonder what’s changed.” She added. Harry shrugged trying to come off as unconcerned.

“Either way we’ll manage. I don’t plan to get into any fights this year.” Harry took a bite of chicken before he realized there was something he needed to take care of. 

“Hermione, I actually have something I need to do. Any chance you have something I can put food in for later?” She thought for a moment before pulling out her wand and pointing it at a napkin. It transfigured into a takeout container. “Brilliant I’ll have to learn that one.” Harry said as he piled food into it. “Thanks Hermione.” He added as he set off.

“You’re welcome.” She called after him fondly.  
Harry walked quickly and planned out how he would broach the topic as he stopped in front of the gargoyle statue. He gave the password and took the revolving staircase to the Headmistresses office. 

“Mr. Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?” McGonagall asked. 

“You always wanted me to come to you if anything was wrong, right?” He asked getting right to the point. 

“Of course.” McGonagall answered sounding deeply concerned. With that Harry launched into what he had witnessed and what he had done to get the other Slytherins and Ravenclaw to leave. He also told her that Draco would be staying in the 8th year dorms from now on. He felt vaguely guilty for running and telling a teacher, but the other students had really taken it too far and something needed to be done to show that you couldn’t just attack other students regardless of what happened during the war. McGonagall agreed completely.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention Mr. Potter. I assure you I will be taking corrective action and I am certain I will be able to identify the culprits thanks to your handiwork.” Harry grinned at that and thanked the professor before heading back to the 8th year dorms. 

Once back at the common room he saw no sign of Ron or Hermione and headed up to the dorms. Draco was the only one in the room so far. He looked mildly nervous when the door opened but relaxed a little when he realized it was Harry. Harry held up the box of food and went to hand it to Draco. 

“You didn’t eat dinner.” Harry stated. Draco frowned at the box.

“I wasn’t very hungry.” Draco answered still not taking the box. Harry shrugged and set the box down on top of Draco’s trunk. 

“Well just in case then.” Harry replied. Draco squinted at Harry. 

“Why are you doing all this?” He sounded suspicious. Harry frowned in response. 

“I don’t want to fight or argue. I just want to finish this year at Hogwarts. I was hoping we could try to put the past behind us.” Harry tried to be as open as possible so Draco would believe him. He really didn’t see a point to their feud anymore. Draco seemed to think about it for a long time before he nodded.

“I would like that too.” He said quietly. 

Harry walked over and stood in front of Draco. He extended his hand. Draco’s lips twitched up at the action and he reached out and shook Harry’s hand. His hand was cool and soft in Harry’s. Right about then is when Ron walked into the room and Harry and Draco released each other’s hands.

“Right then.” Ron said as he saw them step away from each other. He walked up to Draco and gave a small sigh. “We might as well call a truce too.” He said and extended his hand. Draco looked rather shocked and maybe a tad reluctant, but he hesitantly shook Ron’s hand. 

“Now that’s over with.” Ron said looking a little relieved when he let go. “Hermione and I are doing homework in the common room, you’re both free to join if you want.” Harry was shocked and grateful for Ron’s seeming acceptance of the situation. It appeared the redhead was maturing after all. Ron started to leave the room and spotted the takeout box of food on Draco’s trunk. He turned to Harry and rose his eyebrows, giving him a knowing look before leaving the room. Harry felt his face heat but couldn’t quite figure out why. He would have to talk to Ron later. Just to clear up… whatever that was.  
Harry realized how close he and Draco were still standing and cleared his throat.

“I um, think I’ll join them to get some work done. Did you want to come down too?” Harry asked tentatively.

“I think I’ll stay here for now.” Draco said politely sounding stiff. Harry nodded in response and turned to his trunk. He grabbed out his transfiguration book and some parchment and quills. When he looked up he spotted his cloths neatly folded on the end of his bed. His lips twitched into a small smile before a thought struck him. Draco Malfoy had worn his clothes. Without underpants. He felt his face flame and decided he needed to get downstairs as quickly as possible. He turned and hurried to the door. Just as he was about he walk through the doorway Draco called after him.

“Potter.” Harry turned around to see Draco staring at the floor. He looked up to meet Harry’s eyes. “Thank you.” Harry smiled lightly. 

“You can call me Harry.” He said instead of the ‘you’re welcome’ he thought he was going to say. Draco looked stunned for half a second before composing himself again.

“Draco then.” He replied. Harry felt a full smile stretch his face. 

“See you later Draco.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some smut in this chapter. Not a ton, but you have been warned.

It had been four days since that conversation and while Draco did stay in the 8th year dorms he continued to make himself scarce. He was never seen in the common room and he only stayed in the dorms to sleep. The rest of the time no one was really sure where he went. Aside from Harry, of course, who could be found rather frequently referencing a folded scrap of parchment. He wasn’t even being subtle about checking the map anymore which is why on the 4th morning of Draco avoiding everyone else Harry pulled out the map and checked it while eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. He heard Hermione sigh on his left and Ron snickered on his right. He ignored them both and continued searching the map. He finally spotted the familiar dot once again in the empty classroom on the 3rd floor. Harry frowned at that. What was in that room that made him keep going there? 

He was forming an idea to go find out when a parcel was dropped in front of him by a large screech owl. Harry frowned, worried it was another gift from a crazed witch or wizard. He’d been getting them a lot at the beginning of the year, but McGonagall had helped him sort out how to block those packages from getting through. With that in mind he decided to at least open the card attached to figure out if the package was malicious or not.   
The missive was rather short. It only read; 

You helped me when no one else gave a damn, so I’m returning the favor. Thank you.  
D.M.

“Hm.” He heard on his right and turned quickly to find Ron had read the note over his shoulder.   
His face warmed. 

“That’s nice of him.” Was all Ron had to say before returning to his breakfast. Harry had really been expecting a more intense reaction. When he only continued to stare at his best friend in disbelief Ron added, “You should probably open it. Be kind of rude not to.” 

Once again Harry could only feel confusion with his friends reaction, but he was also a bit too curious about the parcel to question him right now. He turned his attention back to the square package in front of him and pulled off the paper to reveal a box. When he lifted the lid his eyes widened and for some reason it made his gut clench and his throat constrict. Inside the plainly wrapped box Harry discovered two very soft sweaters, three dress shirts, two pairs of dress pants, and, surprisingly, two pairs of muggle jeans. All of the clothing was clearly high quality and aside from the sweaters Molly Weasley made him it was the first set of clothes that belonged only to him. 

“That’s very sweet of him.” Hermione commented. Harry could only nod. He glanced down at the school uniform he was wearing. It was Saturday and he could wear whatever he wanted, but he usually wore his uniform to avoid wearing the old clothes from his ‘relatives’. He had the sudden desire to go change into these new clothes. 

“I’m going to go put these away.” Harry told them, clearing his throat. Hermione and Ron made eye contact. 

“We’ll go with you.” Hermione said with a smile. Harry shrugged and started walking out of the great hall with them. 

He immediately went up to the dorms and smiled as he picked up the clothes. He would still need to get some others, but this was a big start. For some reason the clothes made him feel new. Like he was a step closer to separating himself from his old life. Further from his miserable childhood, further from the war. He quickly changed into a set of new clothes. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans and tried to decide between the two sweaters. The color choices made him grin. One was green and the other was red. In the end he pulled on the green one and decided he would wear the red one tomorrow. He never really planned what he was going to wear ahead of time and the thought only had him smiling wider. He looked at his old clothes in his trunk and decided to sort through them. He pulled out all of his clothes, though there weren’t very many, and put aside anything with too many holes or stains. By the end of it aside from his school clothes he had two shirts, the jumpers Molly made him, and one pair of jeans. He tossed the rest in the bin for the house elves to dispose of and packed away his new clothes. He would have to thank Draco, if he could ever track him down that is. When Harry returned to the common room Ron and Hermione seemed to be waiting for him. 

“Oh, Harry you look lovely.” Hermione told him and Harry flushed at the praise. He’d never felt like he was very good looking, but the clothes had given him some confidence in his appearance. Ron slung his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“So, you and Malfoy…” Ron said trailing off. 

“Er, what about us?” Harry asked.

“Well. Uh. Hermione and I were wondering. Are you two, um, together now?”  
Harry froze. 

“What do you mean together?” 

“You know what I mean, like, together. A couple.” There were only two other people in the common room, and they appeared to be on their way out. Ron kept his voice low, but Harry still felt the need to look around to make sure no one had heard. 

“Why would I be dating Draco?” Harry asked sounding slightly frantic. Ron gave Hermione a pleading look. 

“Come here.” She said and led them to a couch with Harry in the middle. “We’ve noticed that you two have been paying a lot of attention to each other.” Harry was incredulous.

“What do you mean? He’s practically avoiding me at all costs.” He insisted trying not to sound hurt. This seemed to only spur them on. 

“Maybe when you’re looking, but when you’re not he never stops looking at you.” Hermione informed him. “And now the gift…” 

“That’s just for helping him out with something.” Ron looked disbelieving. 

“Mate. You really can’t see it?” 

“There’s nothing to see.” Harry insisted. Hermione frowned. 

“Do you like him?” She asked quietly. Harry frowned and hesitated. He wanted to deny it right away, but there was a part of him that he’d been squashing down for weeks, months. If he thought hard enough he may be able to trace the feeling back by years, but he really wasn’t ready for that level of introspection. 

“Maybe.” Harry admitted with a small voice as his throat closed and wetness gathered at the corners of his eyes. He tried to get control of himself, but Hermione scooted closer and pulled him into a tight hug. Deep down he knew his friends loved him and would accept him for who he was, but that hadn’t stopped the fear of rejection from eating at him. It didn’t undo the years he’d had to endure his relatives snide remarks whenever they saw the ‘unnatural’ couples on the street. On his other side Ron wrapped his arms around the both of them and held them. Harry was trying to calm down, he really was, but his shoulders started shaking and his breath came shorter without his permission. His friends held him until he stopped shaking. One’s of Ron’s hands was rubbing his arm and Hermione’s made small circles on his back. It grounded him and settled his nerves. His breathing slowly returned to normal and even then, they held him for just a bit longer.

“We love you Harry.” Hermione told him as they broke apart. She kept her hand on his back and Ron kept his arm around Harry’s shoulders. 

“I love you guys too.” He felt more at peace with himself and he smiled at them. 

“And we think Malfoy might at least like you too.” Ron added, bringing them back to the original topic. Harry wanted to believe him, but it felt like too much to hope for after everything that had happened. 

“I don’t know.” Harry said. 

“You’ll never know unless you do something about it.” Hermione told him. Leave it to her to make sense. Harry sighed. 

“I think I’ll start with getting him to actually talk to me first.” He said sullenly. 

“The gift seems like the perfect excuse to start up a conversation.” Hermione told him. 

“Yeah, mum’d kill you if you didn’t thank him.” Ron added. “Manners and all that rubbish.”  
Harry took a deep breath.

“And we know you know where to find him.” Ron said with finality. Harry slouched back into the couch. 

“You’re right.” He admitted sounding unenthusiastic. 

“Go get him.” Ron said giving Harry a light shove off the couch. 

“Now?” Harry asked, alarmed. 

“No time like the present.” Ron said looking just a little smug. Harry couldn’t think of a rebuttal.

“You can do it.” Hermione encouraged. Harry slouched his shoulders defeatedly and, tossing one last betrayed look at his friends, left the common room. Hopefully Draco wouldn’t be in the room anymore by the time Harry got there. 

Harry stood nervously outside of the classroom on the 3rd floor. He was trying to muster up the nerve to knock, but his arm didn’t seem to want to move. ‘He may not even be in there.’ Harry reasoned with himself. 

The decision was taken from Harry suddenly when the door opened and Draco practically knocked him over. They stumbled into each other and somehow Harry ended up with his hands on Draco’s hips. Draco was speechless and Harry didn’t know what to do. His balance was off and he was certain if he moved they would both topple over. He was staring into icy blue eyes only inches from his own. Their faces were so close. Their bodies were pressed together. Harry watched Draco’s eyes flick down to his lips before meeting his eyes again. Harry’s breath caught, he swore Draco had moved his face a fraction closer. Draco’s eyes widened marginally and a hint of fear appeared on his face. Harry didn’t like that. 

“Um.” Draco said. He looked like he was ready to run, but Harry’s hands were still on his hips. Gathering the last scraps of his Gryffindor courage Harry tightened his hands on Draco’s hips. His eyes snapped back to Harry’s and there was confusion on his face mingled with the slightest bit of hope. 

Harry had never been the best with words, so he made a quick decision and leaned forward. He paused when his lips were millimeters from Draco’s, giving him the chance to pull away. Instead of pulling back Draco closed the gap and sealed his lips on Harry’s. Relief washed through Harry and he deepened the kiss. His brain was short circuiting, he couldn’t believe this was really happening. He leaned forward and one of his hands slid from Draco’s hip to his back. Draco stumbled back a little, but Harry was holding onto him. One of Draco’s hands went to cup his face, the other sliding into his hair at the nape of his neck. Harry shivered at the sensation and swiped his tongue over Draco’s. Draco moaned and that lit a fire in Harry’s chest.   
He backed Draco up another step until they were fully in the room and closed the door behind them. As soon as he heard the door snap shut Draco surged forward and pressed Harry against the door, kissing him with new vigor. It was Harry’s turn to moan into the kiss. His hands slid back to Draco’s hips and he followed the waistband to the Slytherin’s back. One hand slid down to cup Draco’s arse the other slid up Draco’s shirt to explore the bare skin of his back. Draco groaned and their lips separated briefly. 

“God, Harry.” He breathed, and that absolutely set Harry off all over again. Harry whirled them around so he had Draco pressed against the wall next to the door. He kissed him hard and pulled Draco’s hips against his own desperately needing the contact and gasped at the stiffness he felt press against him. When he pulled his face back Draco was beautifully flushed but wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Er, sorry.” Draco said, referring to his stiffness. Harry rolled his eyes and ground his hips against Draco’s so he could feel the very similar situation Harry was in. Draco gasped and his eyes closed. He let out a low groan. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Harry told him. Draco’s eyes snapped open and searched his face for any sign of a lie. When he found none he swallowed hard. 

“You can have it.” Draco told him. Harry smiled and leaned in again laying softer kisses on Draco’s lips. Draco’s hands found their way up Harry’s shirt and when they ran out of air they broke apart, breathing heavily. Harry continued dropping kisses on Draco’s neck and ground his hips against the blonde’s again. The moan Draco let out was better than anything Harry had ever imagined in his late-night fantasies and he desperately wanted more so he did it again. And again. And again. Slowly speeding up until Draco was saying his name like a mantra, begging for more contact. 

“I- please, Harry I want to touch you.” Harry slowed his hips with a lot of effort and brought his hands to Draco’s zipper. He was shocked with himself for taking it so far so quickly, but he couldn’t help but feel this was a long time coming. He met Draco’s eyes, silently asking for permission. Draco nodded in answer and Harry wasted no time yanking the zipper open and sliding Draco’s trousers and underwear down to the middle of his thighs. He took hold of Draco’s member and Draco let out a strangled sound. Harry gave a feather light stroke and Draco’s head fell back, thumping against the wall. Harry continued stroking, not moving too fast just teasing for now. Exploring what sounds he could get out of the blonde.

Draco took a deep breath and reached forward. He tugged Harry’s jeans open and hurriedly wrapped his hands around him. He timed his strokes with the brunette’s and Harry let out a shaky moan. This encouraged Draco to move a little faster with firmer strokes. Harry sped up his movements and Draco followed suite. It didn’t take much longer to bring them both to the edge. Just as Harry was toppling over into his climax he leaned forward and captured Draco’s mouth in a hungry kiss. He felt Draco shudder against him and moaned into the kiss. They pulled apart and their labored breath ghosted against each other’s pink faces. Harry felt boneless and tipped his head forward to lean on Draco’s shoulder. 

When they finally had a handle on their breathing Draco pulled Harry’s head off his shoulder and met his eyes. He searched Harry’s face and must have found whatever he was looking for because he pulled him into another soft kiss. When they separated this time Harry pulled Draco into a tight embrace. He used the wall to hold them up and relaxed against the blonde. Draco let out a slow breath and buried his head in Harry’s shoulder. 

“Thanks for the clothes.” Harry said. That surprised a laugh out of Draco.

“That’s not why we did this is it?” Draco asked mildly. Harry snorted.

“No.” He paused. “Will you be my boyfriend?”  
Draco pulled back to look at him. 

“You’re sure you want that kind of publicity?” Draco asked skeptically. He tried to make light of it, but Harry could tell he meant much more than what the prophet would say about them. 

“I want you.” Harry said firmly. “I don’t care about what anyone else wants.” He could see the happiness spreading on Draco’s face, but uncertainty was trying to push it back off. Harry leaned in and kissed him again trying to make him understand that this was real, they could have what they wanted, rest of the wizarding world be damned. Draco kissed him back desperately. When they pulled back Draco’s face had cleared. He smiled at Harry. 

“Yes. I’ll be your boyfriend.” Harry let out a breathy laugh and they kissed again until Harry felt like his lungs would burst if he didn’t get regular air. They pulled back and tidied each other up. 

“What were you doing in here by the way?” Harry asked as he was zipping his pants back up. 

“I use this room to study. No one bothers me in here.” Draco explained gesturing to his backpack that had fallen near the door. Harry frowned and pulled him close.

“No one will bother you anywhere else either if I have anything to say about it.” Draco snorted, but secretly loved the protectiveness in his voice. 

“There’s the hero complex.” 

“No. I just care about you.” 

“…I care about you too.” 

Harry tightened his arms around Draco. It wouldn’t be easy, but they would be okay and for the first time since the war ended Harry knew what he wanted.


End file.
